


Hög tid för sinnesfrid

by olle



Series: Häxkarlen [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Eating, Getting high, Marijuana, Platonic Relationships
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olle/pseuds/olle
Summary: Geralt och Regis genomför ett högst vetenskapligt experiment.





	Hög tid för sinnesfrid

Solen var på väg ned bortom bergen i Toussaint. En korp svepte ned mellan trädkronorna i span efter lämplig gravsten att besitta, för att menlöst bli bortrövad av en vindpust och kraschlanda i en taggbuske. Yrvaket tittade hans inte-riktigt-så-kloka ögon fram ur det gröna och fick snart syn på de två udda typerna som kom vandrandes på stigen. Den ene var lång, gammal och luktade jord. Han var kädd utan direkt eftertanke och hans grå hår stod åt alla håll och kanter. Den andre däremot var av härdat kaliber, bredaxlad och dessutom rustad i läder och järn och två stora svärd hade han hängandes över ryggen. Hans hår vitt och spänt i en hästsvans, hans ögon gula och pupiller så smala att katter blev avundsjuka.  
"After you, Geralt." sade den förste och höll trädörren öppen åt sin kompanjon.  
"Ladies first." log Geralt, och den förste ryckte med ett skratt på axlarna och fortsatte in i kryptan.  
  
~~~  
  
Där inne var det kallt men torrt och Geralt tände alla de brasor och vaxljus som stod åtkomliga, medan han muttrade någonting om stenkistan mitt på golvet.  
"What's that, my friend?" ropade den gamle till honom från andra sidan den stora stenkammaren där han skramlade med flaskor och slevar.  
"Nothing." Geralt tog sig upp för trapporna till det lilla stenloftet - utan något till synes arkitektoniskt syfte - och satte sig på den hårda sängen. Den gamle gav honom en snabb blick innan han placerade en träbytta på bänken bredvid elden som stod tänd.  
"Regis, don't tell me you're-"  
"Venturing far out of my area of expertise to cook actual food? Why, Geralt, you might as well have read my mind!" Geralt spände av sig svärden och lät de falla till sängs.  
"I may be an amateur what concerns food and other human necessities, but I do know my alchemy. Couldn't be much of a difference!" I byttan hade han hackat ned bitar av harkött och strödde nu excentriskt olika örter som om han faktiskt visste vad han höll på med. Geralt observerade misstroget.  
"Mhm. Don't know much about cooking either. Guess none of us are entirely human, though." sade han sardoniskt och sträckte ut sig på rygg över täcket.  
"The bed. What's it for?"  
Regis vevade dofterna med handen till sin näsa och såg allmänt förnöjd ut.  
"Maybe so that old witchers might rest their puny legs on something." Han hällde blandningen i en gjutjärnspanna och ställde den över öppen eld, torkade händerna på sin rock och gav Geralt en plötsligt vaken blick. Den sortens blick Geralt alltför ofta såg i Dandelions barnsligt påhittiga ansikte. Den sortens blick som riktigt ljöd bus och illa bådande konsekvenser.  
"... what are you up to now, Regis?" frågade han misstänksamt, men visst var där en ton av nyfikenhet. Regis märkte detta, observant som han var, och log skarpt och lömskt.  
"Geralt, the most brilliant idea just came to me. There is an herb-"  
"Oh, no. No weird herbs."  
"Oh, yes! This is too opportune a time to not indulge in this manner of activity. Geralt, I'm afraid you have no more say in this." Regis böjde sig ned och började rota runt i alla de burkar och vävda tygpåsar som stod lutade mot väggar och bänkar.  
Geralt suckade djupt och gned näsbryggan i brist på ord. Den penetrerades snart av dofterna som steg från alla de örter hans vän torkat. Då fick Regis en glimt i ögat och stannade upp i letandet.  
"Cannabis rudelaris."  
  
~~~  
  
"Does this even work for vampires?" Geralts röst var högst tveksam när han petade med fingret i köttet, som nu låg beblandat med fett och mängder med örter av olika funktion.  
Regis gav ifrån sig ett kort, ärligt skratt - ett uppenbart bevis på att det här inte var första gången, och klappade med handen på Geralts axel där de satt på sängen. Harklandes mötte Geralts dömande flin med ett oskyldigt sådant.  
"Does it even work for witchers? I am a slave to curiosity, thus this is strictly a pursuit of knowledge. A scientific experiment, one might call it." Det ryckte i gubbens mungipor och Geralt hade själv svårt att inte börja skratta åt den eländiga bortförklaringen. Istället greppade han tag i sin mugg med alruna-hembränt och höll stadigt upp den för skålande.  
"What the hell. For science."  
  
~~~  
  
Det gick några minuter medan Geralt vankade av och an i rummet i väntan. Regis satt stilla på sängen och läste en bok om spindlar, när Geralt plötsligt stannade och otåligt krafsade i sitt skägg.  
"Don't feel anything." grymtade han till slut med ryggen vänd.  
"Give it some time. I assure you: if my superiour physiology can be affected - so will yours, my friend." Geralt fnös skämtsamt i respons men skakade på huvudet. Då plötsligt lämnade balansen honom och han föll nästan till marken av yrsel.  
"What the...?" sluddrade han häpet och såg sig omkring.  
"Why is my voice... what is.. how am I... where am... huh..." Geralt vände ansiktet mot sina händer och examinerade dem fascinerat.  
"My... hands? They're so... heavy... And my heart is... racing. What the hell, Regis? What the hell is in this... what..." Han stannade upp och gav vampyren en förvirrad blick.  
"Forgot what I was saying."  
Regis tycktes fullt opåverkad utan satt nu med boken lagd åt sidan och höll sig för skratt.  
"My, I have been looking forward to this! Geralt, you are but adorable in this state." Men Geralt var fullt upptagen för att höra, för nu spände han upp rustningen och andades tungt med ögon som kämpade för att inte slutas.  
"Wow. Can't feel my...anything." sade han kort och fortsatte undersökandet av sina förlorade känselsinnen. Han nöp sig själv i handen och gapande i förundran.  
Vid den här tidpunkten hade Regis ställt sig upp och börjat gå mot Geralt men stannat halvvägs för att välkomna ruset som nu omfamnade honom långsamt.  
"It will come and go... on and off for a few..." Han försökte koncentrera blicken på Geralt som hade samma svårigheter. "... hours."  
  
˜˜˜  
  
Solen var nu på andra sidan planeten och stjärnorna och månen lyste upp sjön och vidderna i Toussaint. Nere i kryptan satt en varmpyr och en häxkarl rygg mot rygg och skrattade åt allt vad dårar gläjds åt, tills de båda tystnat och snarkade ljudligt.


End file.
